The 4th Survivor
by Boycie
Summary: Hunk, The 4th Survivor must escape from Nemesis. Will he do it? Read on..


I'd like to start off by saying this story isn't entirely mine. A while ago i found some fanfic about Nemesis killing Hunk and i decided to re-write it. Since then, i have lost the link to the website. recognize this customized story? Is this yours? Please, e-mail me and i'll give you the proper credit you deserve. And now, on with the story.  
  
Hunk bowls his way through a crowd of zombies, reaching for the door to the police station lobby. He makes it to the lobby safely and quickly surveys the room. Seeing no monsters in the immediate area, he begins to run towards the door on the opposite side.  
  
Suddenly, the piercing silence is broken by a deafening and thunderous smash as Nemesis bursts through the large double doors at the front of the lobby, instantly littering the room with fragments of wood.  
  
Hunk turns in surprise as Nemesis immediately breaks into a sprint towards him. Nemesis swings widely at Hunk, who instinctively dodges. Falling back, Hunk manages to fire two shotgun rounds at Nemesis. Seeing the shots slam into Nemesis' gut, Hunk spots his chance and quickly dashes for the door to the reception room. He makes it to the room only to find it inhabited by two giant spiders. He swiftly makes his way through the deadly arachnids. However, upon reaching the exit, he hears Nemesis crash through the door leading to the lobby.  
  
High on adrenaline, Hunk tuns and faces the fearsome monster, pulling the pin from a flash bang, Hunk throws it behind Nemesis. Nemesis turns, just as Hunk exits the door it explodes, stunning Nemesis temporarily. Hunk kicks open a door and runs inside, wading through dangerous lickers and poisonous plants, all of which seem like nothing compared to the massive creature following him in close pursuit, He reaches the stairs and quickly makes his way up to the second floor.  
  
Upon reaching the second floor, Hunk freezes in place, shocked to see yet another huge monster after him. As Tyrant slowly bears down on Hunk, he looks back to see Nemesis racing up the flight of stairs.  
  
Hunk readies his Magnum and fires at a step, it crumbles below Nemesis, but surprisingly, Nemesis leaps and makes it to the top. Hunk stumbles back " What the.. " he raises his Magnum again, ready for another round with the seemingly unstoppable creature.  
  
However, Nemesis blazes right by Hunk and, instead, heads for Tyrant. Nemesis winds back and slams his fist against the fearsome Tyrant. The Tyrant roars and slashes upwards at Nemesis, ripping his chest open, various roars were heard, Godzilla and Mecha-Godzilla sprung into Hunk's mind temporarily, shaking the thoughts away and taking advantage of the opening, Hunk instantly rushes past the two. He enters the next room and continues to make his way towards the helicopter landing platform, his intended rendezvous point. He races through the second floor, wading through even more zombies, lickers, and plants.  
  
Suddenly a zombified man in Umbrella S.W.A.T gear stumbled towards Hunk. " B-T..? " Hunk saw his old partner advancing towards him, Not hesistating, Hunk lowered his head breifly, then Raised up and fired a shot, the shot echoed and the bullet whizzed towards B-T, decapitating him completely. Hunk sighed then ran on, going through yet another wooden door of this unreal maze.  
  
Hunk pauses for a moment as he reached the corridor leading directly to the landing platform and wonderes. He had seen and heard nothing of Nemesis or Tyrant since the incident at the top of the staircase. The thought quickly passes, and Hunk resumes his journey towards the landing platform.  
  
He turns a corner and passes over the body of a dead officer, who was quickly regaining undead strength within its lifeless corpse. No point in wasting ammo on that legless wonder, Hunk thought. Hunk entered a door and ran across the gravel, turning and sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could. As he turns the next corner, he freezes in utter disbelief. Hunk beholds the intimidating frame of Nemesis standing silently in the corridor before him, blocking his path.  
  
Hunk manages to shake off his shock. He raises his shotgun and fires off one shot before Nemesis instantly rushes at him. Nemesis clobbers Hunk, who has very little room to manuever. Hunk drops his shotgun and hits the floor hard. His mask shattered on the tarmac, revealing his face, the expression of shock and disbelief were clearly displayed. Before Nemesis could advance, Hunk stood up and with great courage then ran, and dived past a wounded Nemesis and down a flight of stairs. Hunk rolled down, bashing his head, arms, and various body parts. " Ahhhhhh SHIT! " he continued to fall down the one-way staircase from the roof to the streets. He finally came to a halt from what seemed a never ending fall. he span around and looked up, no sign of the creature..Hunk removed his broken Gasmask/Helmet combo.  
  
In the blink of an eye from what just happened, Hunk heard the familiar roar " Christ..WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU PEICE OF CRAP! " Hunk fires a single magnum shot into Nemesis' stomach, a low growl was heard, Green and purple liquid seeped out from behind the leather binds. Hunk then aimed up at his eye.." See you in hell... " Click...the sound seemed to echo all around the city " Ahh god no.. " click...click. The Magnum was empty, Hunk had lost his shotgun in the fall, all that remained was his Combat Knife. " Alright bitch...lets go " Nemesis roared upto the sky and gestured " I am invincible! " hand movements, then charged. Hunk wobbled side to side, Armed with his Combat Knife. " This is it..This is it.." the thoughts kept revolving in his mind. Nemsis raised a fist and time seemed to slow down for Hunk. He dived past Nemesis, and slashed at his leg.  
  
Nemesis roared, turning to see the damage, Hunk then Stabbed up as hard as he could into his eye. Nemesis roared with pain. " Phew.." he then looked at his watch " ETA..3 minutes.. " he quickly unhooked a grenade, clipped it onto a hunched Nemesis, then pulled the pin. Sprinting for the stairs Hunk reached them and ran up as fast as he could. BOOOM! " Ahhhhhh! " the lower section of the stairs collapsed and Hunk was left gripping the last stair of the top half with one hand. If he fell..he wouldn't have time to get back up. He looked up desperatley " Dammit...uhhh! " he slipped another hand up to grip the step then hoisted him self up. Upon reaching the landing platform, Hunk launched a flare to signal to the recovery team. From the distance, he heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter. He waited for the chopper for what seemed like an eternity, all the while expecting Nemesis to magically come back to life.  
  
The military helicopter soon became visible and made its way towards the police station. Hunk sighed in relief. " I really am getting too old for this.. " he waved his arms and the chopper slowly landed. He handed his Combat Knife covered with Green and Purple liquid to a scientist in the back." That..might come in handy, you know, for research.." Hunk ruffled his blonde hair as the scientist nodded, slightly confused. The chopper took off, Hunk had made it.  
  
With skill and willpower, Hunk had ended one nightmare..and possibly made a prelude to another.. 


End file.
